Giant, Hill
=Giant, Hill= Large Hit Dice: 12d8+48 (102 hp) Initiative: -1 Speed: 30 ft. in hide armor (6 squares); base speed 40 ft. Armor Class: 20 (-1 size, -1 Dex, +9 natural, +3 hide armor), touch 8, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+20 Attack: Greatclub +16 melee (2d8+10) or slam +15 melee (1d4+7) or rock +8 ranged (2d6+7) Full Attack: Greatclub +16/+11 melee (2d8+10) or 2 slams +15 melee (1d4+7) or rock +8 ranged (2d6+7) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Rock throwing Special Qualities: Low-light vision, rock catching Saves: Fort +12, Ref +3, Will +4 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 8, Con 19, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 7 Skills: Climb +7, Jump +7, Listen +3, Spot +6 Feats: Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Weapon Focus (greatclub) Environment: Temperate hills Organization: Solitary, gang (2-5), band (6-9 plus 35% noncombatants), hunting/raiding party (6-9 plus 2-4 dire wolves), or tribe (21-30 plus 35% noncombatants plus 12-30 dire wolves, 2-4 ogres, and 12-22 orcs) Challenge Rating: Treasure: Standard Alignment: Often chaotic evil Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: Description Skin color among hill giants ranges from light tan to deep ruddy brown. Their hair is brown or black, with eyes the same color. Hill giants wear layers of crudely prepared hides with the fur left on. They seldom wash or repair their garments, preferring to simply add more hides as their old ones wear out. Adults are about 10-1/2 feet tall and weigh about 1,100 pounds. Hill giants can live to be 200 years old. Combat Hill giants prefer to fight from high, rocky outcroppings, where they can pelt opponents with rocks and boulders while limiting the risk to themselves. Hill giants love to make overrun attacks against smaller creatures when they first join battle. Thereafter, they stand fast and swing away with their massive clubs. Rock Throwing (Ex) The range increment is 120 feet for a hill giant’s thrown rocks. Hill Giants as Characters Reckless brutes of incredible strength but little wit, hill giant characters are never truly accepted into society. Yet they do well on its edges and frontiers, forging a strong and profitable existence. Despite their rugged appearance and great size, their basically humanoid shape makes it easy for them to relate with more civilized folk. Hill giant characters possess the following racial traits. * +14 Strength, –2 Dexterity, +8 Constitution, –4 Intelligence, –4 Charisma. *Large size. –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. *Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. *A hill giant’s base land speed is 40 feet. *Low-light vision. *Racial Hit Dice: A hill giant begins with twelve levels of giant, which provide 12d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +8, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +8, Ref +4, and Will +4. *Racial Skills: A hill giant’s giant levels give it skill points equal to 15 x (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Climb, Jump, Listen, and Spot. *Racial Feats: A hill giant’s giant levels give it five feats. * +9 natural armor bonus. *Special Attacks (see above): Rock throwing. *Special Qualities (see above): Rock catching. *Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A hill giant is automatically proficient with simple weapons, martial weapons, light and medium armor, and shields. *Automatic Languages: Giant. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Orc. *Favored Class: Barbarian. *Level adjustment +4. See also : Giant, Cloud, Giant, Fire, Giant, Frost, Giant, Frost, Jarl, Giant, Frost, Jarl, (8th-Level Blackguard), Giant, Giant, Stone, Giant, Storm